Spontaneous
by hyperhopeu
Summary: Jimin selalu berkata bahwa Taehyung-lah orang terspontan yang pernah ia temui; tak pernah ia sangka bahwa ia akan menyukai orang yang sespontan dirinya suatu hari nanti. BTS a.k.a Bangtan Boys fic! vhope; hoseok (j-hope) x taehyung (v). warning: overloading fluff dan bikin muntah(?). BL. oneshoot.


**Title: Spontaneous**

 **Genre/AU: Fluff, Friendship, highschool!au**

 **Length: Oneshoot**

 **Fandom: BTS / Bangtan Boys**

 **Pairing(s): Hoseok (J-Hope) x Taehyung (V)**

 **Warning: yaoi, typo, another story of amateur writer, etc.**

 **Rating: PG**

 **Disclaimer: the story's and jung hoseok is mine/?**

 **Notes: okay guys anggep aja ini hadiah natal(?) sebenernya bingung mau ngepost disini atau enggak soalnya udah ini tbh udah dibikin dan di crossposted di lj dari januari duh tapi yaudah coba2 aja deh disini /emangnya makanan/ enjoy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Taehyung adalah seorang siswa sekolah menengah atas di Seoul yang terkenal dengan keanehannya di kalangan teman-teman sekelasnya. Taehyung suka berbicara pada hewan, tumbuhan, bahkan laci meja milik temannya atau dirinya sendiri. Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti teman-temannya tidak menyukai Taehyung karena keunikan yang dimiliki pemuda berambut _lilac_ itu.

Sejak kecil, Taehyung sudah diajarkan untuk menyayangi seluruh benda hidup maupun mati yang ada di sekitarnya. Taehyung tidak peduli dengan kecacatan benda itu, ataupun jika omongannya malah dibalas dengan gonggongan semata. Taehyung senang berteman dengan siapapun.

Taehyung tidaklah menonjol di kelas. Dia termasuk anak yang cukup pintar, selalu masuk 10 besar di urutan parallel seangkatan. Namun, Taehyung tidak mempunyai satupun teman yang cukup dekat dengannya sampai ia kelas 2.

Awalnya, Taehyung merasa tidak masalah jika tidak mempunyai teman. Pot tanaman di depan jendela kamarnya bahkan sudah ia jadikan teman baiknya selama ini. _Tidak_ , sebelum ia bertemu dengan Jimin.

Park Jimin adalah kebalikannya. Ia mempunyai banyak teman dan jago menari. Jimin tidak terlalu pintar, tapi ia populer. Hanya saja, Jimin juga tidak mempunyai teman yang terlalu dekat dengannya selama ini.

Taehyung merasa berhutang budi pada Jimin. Dulu saat ia nyaris dilabrak oleh sekumpulan kakak kelas dan diselamatkan oleh Jimin, ia bangun pagi dan berniat membuatkan pemuda itu sarapan.

Perasaan hangat itu muncul saat ia melihat senyum Jimin dan saat pemuda itu mengatakan " _Kita teman, kan? Panggil saja aku Jimin_ ,". Taehyung tersenyum tipis mengingatnya.

Karena sejak saat itu, mereka jadi menyadari betapa pentingnya arti 'sahabat'.

Taehyung memberitahu semua hal kesukaannya pada Jimin, yang langsung dibalas oleh Jimin dengan pukulan di pundaknya main-main. Ia menceritakan percakapannya dengan sang pot di depan jendela kamarnya, dengan anjing tetangganya, ataupun rumput di halaman neneknya. Meskipun wajah Jimin terlihat agak datar setelahnya dan mulutnya pasti bergumam, "Kembalilah saja kau ke Mars, Tae,"

Tapi, ia tidak yakin Jimin menceritakan semua hal kesukaannya padanya, karena akhir-akhir ini Jimin terlihat sekali sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tentu saja, sesuatu yang sangat _obvious_ , kalau Jimin menyukai kakak kelas yang dulu pernah mencegatnya itu.

Taehyung tidak yakin sampai kapan sahabatnya itu mau menyembunyikannya. Tapi suatu hari, ia berbisik pada Jimin saat mereka berdua berada di kantin dan melihat Hoseok dan Yoongi sedang membeli burger sambil bersenda gurau.

"Hei," ujarnya sambil mendekatkan jaraknya ke arah Jimin yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Lihat si rambut hitam itu? Aku menyukainya,"

Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya seketika dan nyaris saja melempar ponselnya saat mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang sahabatnya itu maksud.

"Hoseok hyung maksudmu?!" ucapnya agak keras, membuat Taehyung sedikit malu dan langsung menjitak kepala Jimin sebagai balasan.

"Yak, jangan keras-keras!" kata Taehyung, yang dibalas erangan oleh Jimin. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong, aku baru tahu namanya,"

Jimin mendengus sambil memegangi kepalanya yang malang. "Kau ini benar-benar suka tidak, sih? Masa' nama saja tidak tahu?"

"Yah, aku kan baru saja suka. Wajar saja kalau aku belum tahu siapa namanya, kan,"

Jimin melongo. Taehyung masih dengan tatapan datarnya memperhatikan Hoseok yang sudah mulai berjalan keluar dari kantin dengan Yoongi.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas. Seumur hidupnya, dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan mendapatkan sahabat seaneh Taehyung dari semua makhluk hidup yang tinggal di muka bumi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa langsung memutuskan kalau kau menyukainya, hm?" ujar Jimin sambil menaruh ponselnya. "Kau bahkan tidak memakai kacamatamu, Tae. Apa kau bahkan bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas saat ini?"

"Bisa!" ucap Taehyung yakin sambil menatap Jimin yang hanya mengedikkan bahunya pasrah. "Lihat, auranya tadi saja sudah begitu menakjubkan. Astaga, aku jadi semakin penasaran. Tawanya itu terdengar sangat indah. Pasti dia lucu, ya?"

Jimin kembali melongo. "Kau les jadi dukun atau gimana, sih?"

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku kan cuma menebak,"

"Dia itu ketua klub _dance_ ku, tahu," ucap Jimin lagi. "Dan dia juga populer. Lihat, dia saja berteman dengan Yoongi hyung yang anak klub basket, kan,"

Taehyung menyeruput kembali es jeruknya sebelum bergumam, "Seperti aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya saja jika ia populer,"

"Hah? Kau serius, Kim Taehyung?" balas Jimin agak terkejut. Taehyung mengangguk polos dan kembali menyeruput es jeruknya.

Jimin menepuk dahinya perlahan. Taehyung benar-benar tipikal manusia yang diberkahi kespontanan yang sangat tinggi, sepertinya.

.

.

Taehyung mendengus. Jam istirahat ini, Jimin harus mengumpulkan tugasnya yang sudah ia tunda-tunda sejak minggu lalu. Jadinya, Taehyung harus memenuhi hasrat perutnya ini sendirian di kantin.

Kantin sangat ramai. Tentu saja. Biasanya, ia dan Jimin akan cepat-cepat datang dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk sehingga mereka tidak kehabisan tempat. Tapi tadi, karena terhambat sedikit, ia jadi tidak punya tempat duduk sekarang.

Taehyung melongokkan kepalanya ke setiap sudut kantin. _God_ , ada satu meja disana!

Taehyung segera mengambil ancang-ancang dan langsung berlari dengan menenteng erat burger yang baru saja ia beli. Baru saja ia mau duduk, tiba-tiba di depannya ada seseorang yang terlihat seperti baru saja habis berlari, sama sepertinya, langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi di depannya.

"Kukira aku akan kehabisan tempat duduk," gumam pria itu sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Taehyung melongo selama beberapa detik karena pria itu sepertinya belum menyadari kehadirannya yang sudah duduk di depannya.

Begitu pria itu mendongak, tatapan mereka bertemu.

Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. Bibir saling terkunci dan menatap ke arah satu sama lain dengan perasaan campur aduk. Taehyung akhirnya menyadari kesempurnaan pria itu jika dilihat dari dekat. Tatapannya yang bersahabat tapi tegas, hidungnya yang mancung, kulitnya yang putih, dan...

 _Tunggu sebentar_. Taehyung sepertinya mengenali pria ini.

Pria itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum tersadar kembali dan menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal dengan canggung. "Oh, hai. Kupikir mungkin kita bisa duduk bersama... siang ini?" katanya sambil melirik ke seluruh sudut ruangan kantin yang masih dipenuhi oleh lautan manusia kelaparan.

Taehyung masih melongo bodoh, dan pria di depannya mengernyitkan dahinya saat menyadari tak ada jawaban. Ia melambaikan tangannya di depan pemuda di depannya dengan bingung. "Hei, ada apa?"

"Namamu?" gumam Taehyung dengan tatapan menuntut. Pria di depannya kembali tersenyum canggung.

"Oh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Jung Hoseok, dari kelas 3-B. Kau pasti adik kelasku, ya?"

1.

2.

3.

"ASTAGA!" jerit Taehyung, yang langsung membuat Hoseok berjengit kaget dan kebingungan.

' _Itu benar-benar dia! Dia yang kemarin! Yang 'hoseok-hoseok hyung' apa itu! Tuhan, selamatkan aku, jantungku, oh, yaampun, dia tampan sekali...,_ '

"Uhm, apa kau terganggu? Jika iya, mungkin aku bisa pindah-,"

"Tidak, tidak! Oh Tuhan, maafkan aku, sungguh," gumam Taehyung cepat dan langsung membungkukkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah saat ini dan Hoseok semakin kebingungan.

"Hei, tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku. Aku bisa pergi dari sini-,"

"Uh, kumohon tetaplah disini, _sunbaenim_ ,"

Taehyung diam sejenak sebelum menyadari perkataannya sendiri dan menutup mulutnya malu. Oh, wajahnya benar-benar memerah sekarang. Perkataannya barusan itu benar-benar terdengar begitu memalukan.

Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa seseorang yang sudah ia sukai sejak pandangan pertama itu duduk di depannya saat ini dan berbicara dengannya. Ini terlalu mendadak baginya.

"Baiklah," Hoseok tersenyum geli dan menumpukan kepalanya di sebelah tangannya, dengan tatapan yang tidak lepas dari Taehyung yang masih berusaha meredakan detak jantungnya karena _ya ampun_ , Hoseok benar-benar terlihat semakin tampan dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau manis juga, ya. Siapa namamu?"

Taehyung tidak tahu jika wajahnya bisa lebih merah lagi dari ini.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, mereka selalu makan siang bersama di kantin. Kadang-kadang, Jimin akan lebih memilih untuk tidur di kelas dan Yoongi akan bermain basket dengan teman-temannya, sehingga Taehyung dan Hoseok tertinggal sendirian untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong.

Hari selanjutnya, ternyata mereka berlari ke meja yang sama lagi dan duduk berhadapan lagi, membuat jantung Taehyung berdegup cepat karena kata 'takdir' terus muncul di pikirannya.

Selain itu, Hoseok juga seseorang yang sangat _easygoing, gentle, and sweet_. Benar-benar lebih menakjubkan dari bayangan Taehyung selama ini.

Mereka bercerita tentang banyak hal, karena beda dengan Jimin yang akan menanggapinya dengan tatapan datar, Hoseok akan tertawa dan justru menggodanya.

 _Makes he falls a little deep more for the older boy too easily_.

Baru sampai pada makan siang bersama mereka yang ke 4 -Taehyung menghitung, tentu saja- Hoseok dengan berani meminta nomor teleponnya dan meng- _add_ KakaoTalknya.

"Lihat, sekarang kita bisa mengobrol selain di jam makan siang," ucap Hoseok sambil tersenyum lebar, yang dibalas Taehyung dengan anggukan lucu dan senyum yang sama lebarnya.

Taehyung tidak bisa menghentikan kupu-kupu yang terus menerus terbang memenuhi perutnya, degup jantungnya yang tak beraturan, dan kulitnya yang seperti tersengat listrik jika bersentuhan dengan Hoseok. Begitu pula dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Sekali-sekali aku juga akan minta ditemani membolos, oke?" ujar Hoseok menggoda sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, yang membuat Taehyung nyaris tersedak nasinya sendiri dan tertawa kecil.

"Akan kutunggu," gumamnya, masih sambil tertawa.

Lengan Hoseok bergerak sendiri tanpa bisa pria itu cegah. Ia mengelus surai rambut Taehyung dengan lembut sebelum melepaskannya dalam gerakan secepat mungkin, membuat suasana yang cukup _awkward_ diantara mereka selama beberapa detik.

"Hei," bisik Hoseok pelan sambil tersenyum kecil dan menatap Taehyung serius. "Kau benar-benar manis, tahu,"

Taehyung menghela nafas, berusaha menghentikan rona merah yang hendak menjalar di pipinya. "Kau itu pintar sekali menggoda. Dasar, mentang-mentang _famous_ ," lirihnya di kalimat terakhir.

Hoseok tertawa renyah. Tawa yang terdengar sangat merdu di telinga Taehyung.

"Tidak kok," sahutnya sambil menggigit lagi sandwich kesukaannya. "Aku baru pertama kali mengatakan hal seperti itu, dan itu denganmu,"

Taehyung masih menggeleng tak percaya. "Bohong, ya? Kau terlihat sangat profesional begitu, sih," gumamnya, lalu langsung menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Hoseok yang hendak menjawab perkataannya, menahannya. "Dan jangan coba-coba untuk menggodaku lagi, _tukang gombal_ ,"

"Oh ya?" bisik Hoseok seduktif sambil mengecup pelan jari telunjuk Taehyung yang ada di bibirnya. "Sudah kubilang kalau aku hanya melakukan itu padamu, _babe_ ,"

Dan Hoseok langsung mengerang sakit sambil tertawa saat tangan Taehyung beralih memukuli pundaknya berkali-kali dengan wajah pemuda itu yang mulai memerah.

.

.

Taehyung baru tahu hari itu jika ternyata jam olahraga kelasnya dengan kelas Hoseok sama. Hari Rabu, jam kelima sampai ketujuh.

Taehyung sedang meneguk banyak-banyak air mineral milik Jimin saat pandangannya terfokus pada seseorang yang terasa familiar baginya. Rambut hitam, senyum 1000 _watt_ kebanggaannya, dan tawa favorit Taehyung... _tidak salah lagi_.

Jimin yang sedang mengatur nafasnya di sebelahnya sambil mengelapi keringatnya yang bercucuran setelah bermain basket menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang terdiam mendadak dengan mulut botol mineral yang masih berada di sela-sela bibirnya. Ia menyenggol keras lengan Taehyung sampai pemuda itu tersentak dari lamunannya dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah dimana mata Taehyung terfokus tadi.

"Ah, itu Hoseok hyung?" tanya Jimin terkaget. Taehyung hanya mengangguk malu.

"Oh, ya? Aku baru tahu kalau ia memiliki jam olahraga yang sama dengan kita," ujar Jimin, tak menyadari pemuda di sebelahnya yang sudah mulai bergerak tak nyaman di lantai lapangan.

Beberapa menit setelah mengatur nafas dan mengembalikan tenaga, suara peluit kembali terdengar nyaring, membuat teman-teman sekelas Taehyung kembali mengerang dan bergerak malas menuju ke lapangan.

Tanda pertandingan akan segera dimulai, Taehyung masih sempat melirik ke arah Hoseok -yang terlihat seperti belum menyadari keberadaannya- bersenda gurau bersama teman-temannya di sudut lapangan _indoor_ sekolah mereka itu. Taehyung menghela nafas kecewa sebelum mengembalikan konsentrasinya lagi ke arah bola yang sudah mulai di lempar ke atas itu.

Taehyung beprikir, jika ia membuat _score_ dengan tendangannya ( _seseorang tolong ingatkan dia kalau ini bukan pertandingan sepak bola_ ) ia pasti akan menarik perhatian Hoseok. Maka, ia berusaha merebut bola dengan sekuat tenaga.

Tapi, Taehyung tahu jika mungkin ia tidak ditakdirkan untuk berbakat dalam bidang olahraga. Bukannya menendang bola ke arah ring seperti yang ia harapkan, namun kepalanya terantuk bola cukup keras saat ia berdiri di dekat temannya yang sedang mencoba memasukkan bola itu ke ring, yang membuat kepalanya langsung pening dan tanpa sadar salah melangkahkan kakinya ketika teman di sebelahnya itu menginjak kakinya.

Taehyung bahkan sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk mengerang saat badannya terlempar cukup keras di lantai. Jujur saja, kakinya terasa sakit sekali saat ini. Tidak peduli dengan memar atau bahkan luka di kepalanya, kakinya benar-benar terasa perih dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

Melihat Taehyung yang kesakitan, Jimin lah yang pertama kali menyadari hal itu. Teman-temannya yang lain juga ikut panik melihat keadaan Taehyung sehingga permainan terhenti untuk sementara.

"Tae! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Jimin sekaligus dengan raut wajah yang terlihat kelewat panik. Ia memegangi pundak Taehyung dengan khawatir.

Taehyung berusaha memaksakan senyum -meskipun hasilnya benar-benar gagal- lalu mencoba untuk berdiri, yang disambut oleh erangan lain dari dirinya sendiri dan jeritan panik dari beberapa teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Uh, ya ampun," Taehyung masih mengerang saat gurunya menghampirinya dan hendak memanggilkan seseorang untuk mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan. Jimin mulai panik lagi.

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa, Jiminnie," gumam Taehyung pada Jimin, melihat raut wajah sahabatnya itu yang seakan-akan seperti baru kehilangan rumahnya karena kebakaran mendadak.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa, hm?"

Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya, tersentak saat gerombolan teman-teman sekelasnya yang tadi mengelilinginya sudah mulai menyingkir dan menampilkan seseorang yang ia rasa familiar, dengan rambut hitamnya yang sama, senyum yang... _Wait_. Sepertinya ada yang salah.

' _Tuhan, apa pedulinya dia, kenapa dia sampai harus muncul disini_ ,' erangan Taehyung mengeras di dalam hatinya saat tanpa sadar, Hoseok menarik kedua tangannya untuk melingkar di bahunya dan mengangkat badan Taehyung dengan mudahnya, _you know, bridal style_.

"HUWAAAA!" jerit Taehyung tanpa sadar karena terlalu kaget saat Hoseok mengangkatnya dengan lembut, menarik perhatian di seluruh lapangan _indoor_ itu.

"Nah, diamlah sedikit, _princess_ ," wajah Taehyung benar-benar memerah dan ia tidak tahu apa dia bisa lebih malu lagi dari ini karena yang ia keluarkan sedari tadi hanyalah gumaman dan umpatan semacam "Astaga, aku benar-benar terkejut, apa yang harus kulakukan, kenapa aku membiarkannya menggendongku, kenapa ini harus terjadi secara mendadak-," dan menenggelamkan wajahnya malu di dada Hoseok.

Hoseok tertawa kecil sambil menggendong Taehyung dengan lebih kuat, membuat pemuda itu memekik dan wajahnya semakin merona padam.

"Kita akan ke ruang kesehatan!" ucap Hoseok dengan senyum yang lebar dan melambai pada orang-orang yang masih melongo dengan adegan _live_ ala FTV yang baru saja mereka saksikan. Termasuk Jimin.

"Astaga, beruntung sekali bocah itu," gumam Jimin dengan senyum kecilnya dan kembali berlari ke arah lapangan setelah Hoseok dan Taehyung menghilang dari pintu.

Sedangkan Taehyung masih berusaha mengerang dengan wajah merah padamnya di dada Hoseok.

"Ugh, tolong turunkan aku, hyung, aku benar-benar malu. Kumohon," bisik Taehyung setengah panik saat mereka melewati koridor kelas 3 dan menyadari jika mereka semakin menarik perhatian. Tentu saja, apalagi itu adalah Hoseok, salah satu siswa ter _famous_ seantero sekolah.

Tapi, Hoseok tidak menghiraukan perkataan Taehyung sama sekali. Jujur saja, Taehyung sama sekali tidak terasa berat di gendongannya. Dalam jarak sedekat inipun, Hoseok bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah 'cantik' Taehyung. Rambut _lilac_ nya yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih mulus, pipinya yang merona padam, dan bibirnya yang-

"Yah, Jung Hoseok!"

Hoseok langsung menoleh ke arah seseorang yang sangat ia kenal, sedang membelalakkan mata sayunya dengan wajah yang masih dipangku di sebelah tangannya. Pria itu tidak memperdulikan guru yang sedang menjelaskan rumus apapun itu di depan kelas, seperti biasa.

"Hai, Yoongi-yah," balas Hoseok dengan senyuman yang sangat cerah -lebih cerah daripada yang ia duga- sampai Yoongi mendengus.

"Wajah anak itu akan semakin memerah kalau kau perhatikan terus, tahu," ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum miring, membuat Hoseok mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke arah Taehyung yang saat ini sudah menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Taehyungie," gumam Hoseok, dan Taehyung yang hanya ber'hm'ria, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Hoseok melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat ke arah ruang kesehatan. Saat mereka sudah sampai, Hoseok langsung membuka pintunya dan ia tidak melihat adanya perawat disini. Karena itu, pria itu merebahkan Taehyung secara perlahan di salah satu kasur disana.

Pria itu menghela nafas sambil mengibaskan lengannya yang terasa sedikit pegal. Ia langsung beralih ke tempat penyimpanan obat, berusaha mencari perban atau obat yang bisa meredakan sakit di kaki Taehyung.

Setelah menemukannya, Hoseok mengambil kursi dan menaruh perban dan balsam tersebut di meja nakas dan duduk di samping Taehyung. Ia melepaskan gulungan perban itu dari plastiknya sembari bertanya pelan, "Mana yang sakit, Taehyungie?"

Hening. Tak mendengar adanya jawaban, Hoseok mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menaruh perbannya dan berdiri untuk menghadap langsung ke arah Taehyung yang duduk di kasur saat ini.

Astaga.

Hoseok langsung memeluk Taehyung erat sementara pemuda itu menumpahkan air mata yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadi. Wajahnya memerah dan ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan suara apapun yang keluar sembari Hoseok menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Taehyung-ah, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa benar-benar sakit-,"

"Jangan peluk aku!"

Hoseok tersentak. Ia langsung melepaskan kedua lengannya yang melingkar erat di bahu Taehyung, menatap pemuda di depannya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Taehyung masih menangis, kali ini dengan tidak menahan isakan apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Air matanya masih bercucuran dan _oh Tuhan_ , Hoseok ingin sekali mengulurkan jemarinya untuk menghapus air mata itu.

"Kenapa kau harus melakukannya?"

Hoseok memilih diam. Ia akan membiarkan Taehyung mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya kali ini agar dia tahu dimana kesalahannya. Meskipun dadanya terasa sesak melihat pemuda itu menangis di depannya saat ini.

"Aku sudah mempunyai teman sekarang. Kau tahu itu," Hoseok menundukkan kepalanya, mengingat saat Taehyung bercerita tentang teman-teman sekelasnya yang mulai memperdulikan keberadaannya. "Sejak berteman dengan Jiminnie, mereka jadi memperhatikanku,"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka tidak akan melakukannya lagi setelah ini? _Ani_ , bukan itu yang kutakutkan. Aku hanya belum siap, hyung. Kau tahu aku baru saja mendapatkan teman dan aku tidak bisa menjadi pusat perhatian... seperti tadi,"

Hoseok menghela nafas sebentar sebelum kembali mendongak, melihat Taehyung yang sudah sedikit tenang meskipun air mata masih meluncur bebas di pipinya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kau dihina karena anak bodoh sepertiku, hyung? Dan, bagaimana kalau kita tidak bisa... berteman lagi?"

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya dan siap menangis lagi. Tangannya mengepal, memukuli pelan bahu Hoseok yang masih terdiam di depannya. " _Eotteokhae_...,"

Sampai beberapa saat, Hoseok mendongak dan menangkap tangan Taehyung, menatapnya dalam. Hoseok tahu kejadian dimana para kakak kelas sialan itu nyaris melabrak Taehyung dan baru kali ini Taehyung mengungkapkan rasa traumanya secara langsung. Ia menatap Taehyung langsung ke irisnya dengan tegas dan yakin, membuat Taehyung kembali merona untuk sesaat.

"Taehyung-ah," bisiknya. Wajah mereka saat ini sangat dekat sampai Taehyung bisa merasakan nafas berat Hoseok yang menerpa kulitnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah merasa takut pada apapun selama aku bisa bersamamu,"

Taehyung mendongak dengan mata yang membulat, berusaha mencari kebohongan di mata Hoseok. Sayangnya, ia tidak menemukannya sama sekali.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa kata orang-orang. Aku tidak akan menghiraukan rumor bodoh apapun mengenai dirimu dan, Taehyung-ah, orang-orang itu tidak akan seburuk yang kau kira," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut, mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap air mata di pipi Taehyung pelan.

"Melihatmu kesakitan membuat dadaku terasa lebih sakit lagi. Melihatmu menangis membuatku ingin memukuli diriku sebisa mungkin dan melihatmu terluka... sama seperti mencoba membunuh setengah diriku sendiri,"

Taehyung tidak bisa menolak detakan jantungnya yang terasa sangat cepat di rongga dadanya saat ini dan wajahnya yang semakin merona. Belum lagi Hoseok yang tersenyum sangat lembut dan tatapannya yang sangat serius, membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

Melihat Taehyung yang membeku dan merona karena perlakuannya, Hoseok tersenyum semakin lebar sebelum menyentuh surai rambut Taehyung dan memundurkan wajahnya.

Mencium aroma parfum pemuda itu bisa membuat Hoseok semakin gila dan Hoseok berniat untuk menjaga Taehyung baik-baik dengan menahan perasaannya, tidak mencuri kesempatan di saat seperti Taehyung sehabis menangis seperti ini.

"Nah, sekarang mana yang sakit?" ucap Hoseok sambil melepas gulungan perbannya lagi. Ia mendongak dan menatap Taehyung masih membeku di tempatnya dengan wajah merona.

"Taehyung?"

"Tampan sekali...," gumam Taehyung tanpa sadar.

Sedetik kemudian, pemuda itu terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya, menutup mulutnya erat-erat dengan sebelah tangannya dan menoleh ke arah Hoseok yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum miring.

"Memang, dan sangat. Kau baru sadar?"

"Argh! Pura-pura saja kalau kau tidak mendengarnya tadi! D-dan itu bukan kau!" erang Taehyung sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri berkali-kali dengan wajah bak kepiting rebus, membuat Hoseok tertawa kecil dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menahan Taehyung memukuli kepalanya sendiri lagi.

"Sudah, sudah. Kau juga manis, kok. Menurutmu, apa kita akan menjadi pasangan yang spektakuler? Tampan dan manis?"

"Demi para dewa tolong keluarkan aku dari sini!" Hoseok tertawa lebih keras, menyadari hobi barunya untuk menggoda pemuda itu.

.

.

"Nah, yang tadi itu siapa?"

Hoseok pura-pura _clueless_ sambil menggigit setengah burgernya langsung karena kelaparan. Ia habis mengantar Taehyung ke kelasnya dan masih tersenyum membayangkan Taehyung yang nyaris menangis bahagia karena teman-temannya langsung menghampirinya dan menawarkan untuk membantunya berjalan.

"Apa?" tanyanya balik, dan Yoongi mendengus sembari mencomot kentang goreng yang ada di piringnya.

"Maksudku, anak yang kau gendong tadi itu," ucapnya sambil mengunyah kentang goreng itu. "Kau menyukainya, kan?"

Hoseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum kecil. "Hmm, mungkin?" yang dibalas Yoongi dengan pukulan kecil di kepalanya.

"Tapi, siapa anak itu? Kenapa rasanya familiar, ya," gumam Yoongi sambil berusaha menerka-nerka siapa anak yang tadi di gendong oleh sahabatnya ini. Hoseok mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kau juga akan terkejut kalau sudah mengetahuinya nanti," katanya cuek sambil menggigit kembali burgernya. Yoongi meliriknya datar dan mencomot lagi kentang goreng milik Hoseok, kali ini sambil mencolek sambalnya.

"Kenapa? Kau juga tidak pernah bercerita tentang anak itu. Sahabat macam apa kau ini,"

"Kau juga tidak pernah cerita tentang Jimin, kok. Kita impas,"

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya. "Hah? Apa hubungannya?"

"Bukan itu, bodoh. Kau menyukainya, kan?"

Yoongi berdecak dan menghela nafas keras. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali kalau aku tidak menyukainya, Jung Hoseok?"

"Nah, kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan cerita,"

Yoongi menginjak keras kaki Hoseok yang ada disampingnya sampai pria itu mengaduh keras. "Terserah kalau begitu!" dan Yoongi berjalan pergi meninggalkannya setelah mendengar suara bel tanda masuk.

Hoseok tertawa kecil sambil memegangi kakinya yang terasa sedikit perih. Kapan ia bisa membuat sahabatnya itu mengaku tentang perasaannya sendiri, sih?

.

.

Pertama kali saat mereka membolos bersama adalah saat jam pelajaran terakhir di hari Selasa. Hoseok mengirimkan _chat_ ketika Taehyung sedang berkutat dengan rumus fisikanya dengan malas di kelas.

' **Mau naik ke** ** _rooftop_** **?** '

Taehyung langsung menaruh ponselnya di saku celananya dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya sebelum ijin pergi ke ruang kesehatan pada sang guru. Ia tanpa sadar berlari kecil menaiki anak tangga dan langsung membuka pintu _rooftop_ sekolahnya, tersenyum melihat siluet seorang pria yang selalu mampir di mimpinya akhir-akhir ini.

"Oh, hai," sapa Hoseok sambil menyuruh Taehyung untuk mendekat. Mereka duduk di kursi yang ada di sana sambil menatapi langit siang yang sedikit mendung dalam diam.

"Terimakasih sudah mau datang," ucap Hoseok dan Taehyung mengangguk malu sambil mengalihkan tatapannya, menghindar dari senyum lembut khas Hoseok yang selalu berhasil membuat getaran menyenangkan namun aneh di dadanya. "Sedang pelajaran apa tadi?"

"Fisika. Dengan rumus-rumus yang sungguh membuatku muak," balas Taehyung dan Hoseok tertawa kecil. "Nah, tidak beda jauh. Pelajaranku tadi itu Kimia. Benar-benar menyebalkan,"

Taehyung mengangguk kecil. "Ya, Kimia itu benar-benar menyebalkan," ujarnya sependapat, mengingat dirinya yang sudah belajar semalaman dan hanya dibayar oleh nilai jauh dibawah standar ketuntasan keesokan paginya.

"Tapi Yoongi menyukai pelajaran itu," gumam Hoseok sambil tersenyum kecil dengan tatapan menerawang ke arah langit yang membentang luas di depannya.

"Kalian pasti benar-benar dekat, kan?" tebak Taehyung, dan Hoseok tertawa kecil sebelum mengangguk. "Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu. Nyaris seperti kau dan Jimin, tapi kami berteman lebih lama,"

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti dan menggigit bibirnya. Tidak terbayang di pikirannya kalau Hoseok adalah sosok yang begitu setia, dan itu membuatnya harus menggores satu lagi dari sekian banyak daftar kesempurnaan yang dimiliki oleh Jung Hoseok.

"Sedang ada masalah?" gumam Taehyung saat menyadari Hoseok yang masih diam saja dengan tatapan menerawang. Hoseok menoleh dan menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak juga. Hanya sedang memikirkan masa depan," ucapnya dan Taehyung mengangguk maklum. Hoseok sudah kelas 3 dan tentu saja hal yang bernama masa depan adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting baginya saat ini. Tahun depan, ia sudah harus menginjakkan kaki di universitas yang menuntut keberhasilan masa depannya.

"Cita-citamu apa, hyung?" tanya Taehyung. Hoseok tersenyum sebelum mengedikkan bahunya cuek.

"Koreografer, mungkin?" jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil. Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya. "' _Mungkin_ '?"

"Yah, karena aku masih belum yakin dengan masa depanku. Itu hal yang sangat sulit untuk diputuskan. Kau tahu sendiri, kan," katanya dan Taehyung mengangguk. "Berteman dengan Yoongi yang selalu dipuji guru karena kepintarannya dan bakatnya dalam basket kadang-kadang membuatku sedikit rendah diri,"

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia menggeleng cepat dan langsung bergeser, mendekat ke arah Hoseok, mencengkram kedua pundak pria itu dengan tangannya kuat, memaksa Hoseok untuk menatap ke arahnya.

Taehyung menghela nafas saat melihat Hoseok masih membalas tatapan tegasnya dengan sedikit kebingungan.

"Hyung, dengar, ya," ucapnya. "Kau itu juga berbakat dalam _dance_. Kau dan Yoongi bahkan sama-sama _famous_ , tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang tak mengimbangi satu sama lain. Kalian mempunyai bakat kalian masing-masing dan hyung, menurutku tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba melakukan hal yang ingin kau lakukan, kan?"

Hoseok sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Taehyung yang entah kenapa terasa begitu hangat di dadanya saat ini dan membuat rasa takutnya hilang begitu saja.

"Lagipula, bukan berarti kau tidak bisa jadi koreografer, hyung. Menurutmu, siapa wanita maupun pemuda normal yang tidak mau diajari oleh pria setampan kau?" lirih Taehyung, yang masih bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Hoseok.

"Kau mengaku kalau aku tampan, begitu?" goda Hoseok, yang langsung membuat Taehyung merona dan melepaskan genggamannya di pundak Hoseok, kembali memberi jarak dengan pria itu.

Hoseok tertawa lega sebelum mengelus kembali surai rambut Taehyung tanpa ragu, yang membuat dada sang pemilik berdegup kencang karena rasanya benar-benar _menyenangkan_.

"Terimakasih, manis," ucapnya yang dibalas oleh rengekan kesal Taehyung, "Berhenti memanggilku 'manis', aku bukan gula!" dan tawa keras Hoseok.

.

.

Hari itu hujan deras. Taehyung tidak membawa payung dan Jimin sudah pulang dari tadi, entah ada urusan apa. Air mukanya terlihat sedikit tegang tadi. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Taehyung menanyakannya besok.

Sekolah sudah agak sepi karena sejujurnya, ia benar-benar kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini karena tugas yg menumpuk sehingga ia baru saja tertidur dengan kedua tangan terlipat di atas mejanya. Saat terbangun, ia baru sadar kalau hari sudah sore dan hujan masih saja turun dengan derasnya.

Ia menyampirkan tasnya dan berjalan malas ke arah gerbang sekolah, tidak memperdulikan tetesan berat air yang terus saja menghujaninya. Taehyung baru sadar saat ia sudah setengah jalan kalau rentetan hujan itu sudah berhenti mengenainya secara mendadak.

Ia mendongak dan mendapati Hoseok sudah berdiri di sebelahnya dengan senyum lebarnya sembari memayungi dirinya. Ia terkejut sejenak saat Hoseok mengedikkan bahunya dan langsung mendorong sedikit punggungnya, mengisyaratkan pemuda itu untuk mulai berjalan lagi.

"Kau mau kemana? Biar kuantar," ujar Hoseok lembut. Taehyung menggeleng sopan dan hendak menolak, tapi Hoseok memotongnya lagi, "Tidak apa-apa, kok,"

Taehyung menghela nafas. Sebenarnya, ia juga tidak bisa membayangkan nasibnya jika harus hujan-hujanan sampai halte yang jaraknya masih 10 menit lagi dari sekolah. Karena itu, ia terpaksa mengiyakan tawaran Hoseok untuk mengantarkannya sampai ke halte bus.

Pria itu tersenyum -seperti yang selalu dilakukannya- dan sama sekali tidak keberatan. Taehyung jadi semakin tidak enak dan fokusnya terbagi dengan pikirannya sendiri dan ocehan Hoseok tentang temannya yang terjatuh dari kursinya sendiri saat ini.

"Taehyungie," panggil Hoseok tiba-tiba, memotong ceritanya sendiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Taehyung tersadar dan langsung menyengir canggung. "Tidak, kok,"

"Sudah, ceritakan saja," kata Hoseok, masih dengan senyum tipisnya. "Siapa tahu bisa membuatmu sedikit lega,"

"Uh, bukan begitu, hyung," jawabnya. "Hanya saja, aku sedikit tidak enak memintamu untuk mengantarkanku ke halte bus," Yap. Taehyung menyesali tindakan spontannya saat ini.

Hoseok membulatkan matanya sejenak sebelum menarik tangan Taehyung untuk duduk di sebelahnya begitu mereka sampai di halte dan menaruh payungnya.

"Hei, Taehyungie," panggil pria itu pelan, dan Taehyung bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang karena tetesan air hujan yang ada di surai hitam pria itu malah membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan di mata Taehyung.

"Kau pernah bilang kalau tidak ada salahnya untuk melakukan hal yang kita sukai, kan?" katanya sambil mengusap air yang jatuh di pelipis Taehyung. Oh, Tuhan, jarak mereka sangat dekat saat ini sampai Taehyung merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Jadi, kau suka memayungi orang, begitu?" ucap Taehyung spontan, dan Hoseok langsung tertawa keras

" _Damn_ ," umpatnya gemas sembari memajukan jaraknya untuk menangkap bibir Taehyung yang sedikit basah karena hujan -yang membuatnya terlihat semakin menggoda untuk dicicipi- itu dengan miliknya.

Taehyung terkejut. Tentu saja. Tunggu, bagaimana ia harus merespon? Ini ciuman pertamanya. Ia hanya bisa meremas bagian depan seragam Hoseok yang agak basah dengan kasar, terlebih saat Hoseok semakin menekan bibirnya dan mengganti posisi kepalanya, menekan tengkuk Taehyung dengan sebelah tangannya.

Remasan Taehyung pada seragam Hoseok semakin mengerat dan matanya terpejam. Ia hanya berusaha membalas perlahan lumatan Hoseok karena jantungnya benar-benar berdegup sangat keras di dalam rongga dadanya saat ini.

Hoseok memundurkan wajahnya sedikit, berusaha menatap tegas pemuda di depannya yang masih bersikeras untuk menundukkan kepalanya karena malu dengan tangan yang masih meremas seragamnya sampai kusut.

"Taehyungie," gumamnya, dan Taehyung memejamkan matanya erat karena tidak sanggup menahan pesona Hoseok yang terasa semakin kuat saat ini. "Asal kau tahu, aku juga tidak akan melepaskan hal yang kusukai dengan mudah,"

Taehyung membulatkan matanya sejenak dan berusaha mencerna kalimat Hoseok. Hoseok maju sekali lagi dan mengecup sekilas bibir Taeyung sebelum mengucapkan kalimat yang langsung membuat Taehyung nyaris pingsan karena bahagia saat itu juga.

"Karena itu, aku mohon supaya kau mengijinkanku untuk melindungimu dan tidak melepaskanmu,"

Taehyung melongo. Badannya membeku sampai ia bergetar. Ia percaya kalau hal seindah ini hanya terjadi di mimpinya. Hoseok menjauhkan jaraknya dan menatap Taehyung yang masih _blank_ dengan heran.

"Kau tidak mau? Sayang sekali," gumamnya. Taehyung langsung tersentak dan setengah menjerit.

"E-eh, bukan begitu! Aduh, astaga, demi apa... Ma-maksudku, hyung, ng...," Taehyung bergumam tak koheren dan Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum gemas.

"Bilang 'mau' saja susah," ucapnya pede sambil tersenyum kecil dan kembali menatap Taehyung dengan lembut.

Taehyung merasakan perasaan yang sama kali ini. Hoseok terlihat serius. Karena itu, ia membalas tatapan kekasih barunya itu dengan rasa yang sama, namun dengan senyuman yang sedikit lebih lebar.

"Bukan hanya sekedar ' _mau_ ', lho, tapi ' _aku juga mencintaimu, hyung_ ',"

Hoseok tertawa kecil sebelum maju lagi dan menangkap bibir Taehyung yang sedang sumringah itu dengan cepat, seakan bibir itu sudah menjadi candunya sejak lama.

" _My baby is really cute indeed_ ,"

Taehyung merona padam mendengar panggilan barunya sebelum membalas Hoseok, lagi dan _lagi_.

.

.

 **notes: jangan. minta. sequel. yoonmin/?**

 **udah lama gak nulis ff jadi meskipun ada ide tapi rasanya susah gitu(?) tapi kalo review follow favnya banyak ntar coba pertimbangin yang baru dehhhh~ /digampar semua orang/**

 **thanks for reading;;**


End file.
